Der Beginn
by Baerchen23
Summary: Wie wäre es mit einem Neubeginn? Ich heiße Draco" Hermine beobachtete skeptisch Dracos Hand. Sie griff nach ihr, schüttelte sie und meinte: "Gerne Draco, ich heiße Hermine.".... Der Beginn von was neuem. Finden 2 Herzen zueinander?
1. Schulsprecher

Hallöchen Ihr Lieben,

habe meine Geschichte Love geteilt und werde diese ab jetzt in der Vergangenheit (Der Beginn) und in der Gegenwart getrennt schreiben. Bin leider nicht weitergekommen als es noch als eine Story lief, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch so. Habe auch einige kleine Änderungen vorgenommen, vielleicht fällt es euch ja auf?

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, alles J.K.R.; außer der Story und der Idee

Pairing: HP/DM

Genre: Romanze & Slash

Also viele Liebe Grüße

und nun lassen wir die Story beginnen:

_**Schulsprecher**_

Es war der 1. September, sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, und schon um 10 Uhr war auf Gleis 9 ¾ die Hölle los.

Draco stand mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust an eine Steinsäule gelehnt und schaute mit seinem typischen Malfoyblick über die Schüler hinweg.

Sein Gepäck hatte er schon in das Schulsprecherabteil gebracht und sein Abzeichen prangte an seinem Umhang.

'Bin ja mal gespannt wer der oder die zweite Schulsprecher / in ist,' überlegte Draco als er auf einmal ein gesäuseltes "Draky" an seinem Ohr vernahm. Er verdrehte die Augen und brummte: "Ich heiße Draco, merk es dir endlich Pansy" während er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

Er sah sie böse an und konnte gerade noch einen schritt nach hinten machen als sie auf ihn los stürmte um ihn zu umarmen.

"Aber Draky, was ist den los?" fragte Pansy mit piepsiger Stimme und Hundeblick.

"Ich habe dir schon vor den Ferien gesagt das ich an dir kein Interesse habe und nenn mich nicht DRAKY!!" schrie Draco sie an, drehte sich um und rauschte in das Schulsprecherabteil.

Dort angekommen ließ er einen kurzen lauten Schrei los. Warum konnte es dieses Weibsbild nicht endlich verstehen überlegte er.

Er kuschelte sich in einen Sitz am Fenster und schloss die Augen.

'Klasse jetzt hab ich wegen Pansy auch noch Kopfweh' dachte er.

Hermine zog Ihren Koffer hinter sich durch den Zug bis sie vor dem Schulsprecherabteil stehen blieb.

'So jetzt bin ich mal gespannt wer der andere Schulsprecher ist' dachte Hermine und öffnete die Tür.

Ein leises Mist entwich ihren Lippen als sie Malfoy erblickte.

Sie schlich leise ins Abteil, hievte Ihren Koffer ins Netz und setzte sich Draco gegenüber auf den Sitz.

Hermine nahm sich ein Buch und war schon kurz darauf in ihrer Lektüre versunken.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie auf dem Gang den Imbisswagen ankommen.

'Soll ich ihn Wecken? Eigentlich ja wir sollten auch gleich eine Runde durch den Zug laufen. Also, gut auf in den Kampf' dachte Hermine, erhob sich aus ihrem Sitz, beugte sich zu Draco runter und schüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter.

"Malfoy aufstehen, der Imbisswagen ist gleich da und wir müssen eine Runde laufen" flüsterte Hermine zu ihm.

Draco blinzelte mehrmals, sah sie an und dann huschte ein Lächeln um seine Lippen.  
'Dachte ich's mir doch' meinte Draco in Gedanken.

Hermine wich überrascht zurück als sie sein Lächeln sah.

"Danke Hermine" meinte Draco mit verschlafener Stimme.

Das war zu viel für Hermine, erst lächelte er sie an, dann bedankte er sich noch und nannte sie bei ihrem Vornamen.

Hermine ließ sich mit einem überraschten Gesicht auf ihren Sitz fallen und beobachtete Draco.

"Ok, wer bist du und was hast du mit Draco Malfoy gemacht?" schoss es Hermine aus ihrem Mund.

Draco sah sie erst verdattert an und brach dann in ein aufrichtiges Lachen aus.

Hermine zog verwirrt ihre Augenbraue hoch.

Draco hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen als auf einmal mit Geschrei die Abteilungstür aufgerissen wurde.

"Lass Hermine in ruhe Frettchen oder ich hex dich" schrie ein sichtlich wütender Ron der mit gezücktem Zauberstab in das Abteil stürmte.

Dracos Lachen verstummt sofort und er sah Ron herablassen an.

"Was willst du hier Wiesel? Oder bist du Schulsprecher? Wohl eher nicht also verlass auf der Stelle dieses Abteil" fuhr Draco ihn an wurde auf einmal aber still und sah zur Tür.

Hermine, welche als einzige den Blick mitbekam folgte diesem und sah das Harry dort stand. Hermine sah nochmals von Harry zu Draco. 'Was ist nur mit Malfoy los?' fragte sie sich gerade als sie einen Schrei vernahm und nur noch sah wie Ron sich auf Draco stürzte.

"Du kleines Eingebildetes Arschloch. Was hast du mit Hermine gemacht das du so lachen musstest? Hast du sie wieder fertig gemacht?" brüllte er den verdutzten Draco an und schlug auf ihn ein.

"Ron" kam es aus zwei Mündern gleichzeitig. Draco sah noch immer verdutzt zu Ron auf und sah auf einmal hinter diesem Harrys Gesicht auftauchen. Smaragdgrüne Augen die ihn sorgenvoll anschauten und schon ging wieder dieses bekannte Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend los.

Er spürte wie Rons Gewicht von ihm ab fiel. Hermine kniete sich neben Draco und fragte ob es ihm gut geht. Aber Draco beachtete sie gar nicht. Er sah immer noch in die Augen von Harry und richtete seinen Oberkörper auf. Diese Augen musterten ihn besorgt er sah noch wie Harry seine Lippen bewegte dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn.

Hermine schrie los als sie merkte das Draco bewusstlos wurde. Harry hatte ihr zu gerufen sie solle schnell ihren Mantel unter Dracos Kopf legen als er auch schon bewußtlos nach hinten kippte.

"Ron du Idiot, sieh nur was du gemacht hast" fuhr Hermine ihn an. In diesem Moment steckte Ginny ihren Kopf durch die Abteilungstür.

"Oh mein Gott was ist den hier passiert?" rief sie geschockt und eilte zu Hermine. Dabei streifte ihr Blick einen wütenden Harry der einen brodelnden Ron festhielt.

"Dieser Idiot hat sich über Hermine lustig gemacht." fauchte Ron seine kleine Schwester an.

Hermine stand auf und baute sich vor Ron auf, sah ihn böse an und stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüfte.

"So Herr ich-weiß-was-hier-passiert-ist. Malfoy hat gelacht ja, aber er hat sich nicht über mich lustig gemacht. Hättest du mal eine Sekunde gewartet hätte ich es dir erzählt aber nein du musst gleich auf ihn losgehen und ihn bewusstlos prügeln" fuhr Hermine ihn an und wurde immer lauter.

"Aber er hat mich beleidig..." wollte Ron sich gerade verteidigen als er ein Räuspern hinter sich vernahm.

"Du hast ihn aber zuerst beleidigt und das so wie Hermine sagt auch noch ohne Grund" erklärte Harry im ruhigen Ton.

"Was ist den in euch beide gefahren? Hat euch das Frettchen verhext oder was?" schrie Ron beide an.

"Ginny, würdest du mir bitte den gefallen tun und deinen Bruder hier raus bringen? Und gib Fred und George Bescheid damit sie wissen, wo ich bin" beauftragte Harry Ron's Schwester.

Diese nickte nur und zog einen wütenden um sich fluchenden Ron hinter sich her aus dem Abteil.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und ließ Draco mit einem Schwenker seines Stabes auf die Sitze gleiten. Hermine kniete sich auf den Boden und untersuchte ihn mit der Hilfe ihres Buches 'Erste Magische Hilfe im Notfall'.

"Phu, Glück gehabt er hat keine Verletzungen aber wahrscheinlich war einer von Rons Schlägen zu fest gewesen. Er müsst eigentlich bald wieder zu sich kommen." erklärte Hermine Harry der immer noch an der Tür stand und Draco etwas erleichterter ansah.

"Was ist den nun genau passiert, bevor Ron hier rein gestürmt ist?" fragte Harry als er hörte wie die Tür wieder aufging.

"Wollt ihr was essen, ihr lieben? Oh was ist den mit dem jungen Mann passiert?" fragte die Hexe und eilte zu Draco.

"Ähm, es gab eine Schlägerei aber es geht ihm gut, er müsste bald wieder zu sich kommen" beantwortete Harry ihre Frage.

Sie drehte sich zur Tür um und meinte nur noch: "Da kann der junge Mann ja froh sein das ihr da seit und euch um ihn kümmert. Und wollt ihr was?"

Harry murmelte vor sich hin was Malfoy wohl am liebsten mag als er neben sich hörte wie die Hexe "Alles was mit Schokolade zu tun hat und Bertie Bohnen" sagte.

Er drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um.

"Er liebt Schokolade, egal ob Schokokuchen, Schokofrösche und die Bohnen natürlich auch. Er nimmt das jedes mal, wenn ich ihn sehe." Antwortete sie auf seine unausgesprochene Frage.

"Ok, dann nehmen wir 3 Schokokuchen, 40 Schokofrösche und drei Packungen Bohnen" bestellte Harry, nahm die Tüte entgegen und zahlte.

Hermine hatte das ganz still beobachtet und überlegte was diese Änderung von Malfoy bedeuten soll und vor allem die Blicke die er Harry zuwarf.

"Was ist mit dir los Draco Malfoy?" flüsterte sie so leise das es keiner mitbekam.

Nachdem die Hexe verschwunden war erzählte Hermine Harry was vorgefallen war und sah ihn dann abwartend an.

"Hmmm, kann mir da auch keinen Reim drauf machen. Aber ich glaub ich sehe jetzt mal ob Ron wieder normal ist. Hier 2 Kuchen für euch, eine Packung Bohnen für jeden und für dich 10 Frösche und gib ihm 20. Ich glaube er braucht gleich eine Stärkung, wenn er wach wird." murmelte Harry, gab Hermine die restlichen Sachen und verließ das Abteil aber nicht, ohne noch einmal Draco besorgt anzuschauen.

Nachdem Harry weg war dauerte es nicht mehr lange bis Draco langsam wieder zu sich kam.

Ein leises Stöhnen ließ Hermine von ihrer Lektüre aufblicken, sie legte sie beiseite und kniete sich wieder neben Draco.

"Hey, wie geht es dir?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Wenn du mir die Nummer des Lkws aufgeschrieben hast besser." nuschelte er und versuchte zu lächeln.

"Ich glaube wir müssen uns mal dringend unterhalten" meinte Hermine und sah ihn an.

"Warum?"

"Irgendetwas muss los sein mit dir. Malfoy, du scherzt mit mir, einem Schlammblut!!! Du redest mit mir normal, nennst mich beim Vornamen. Was ist los?" fragte sie eindringlich.

Draco sah sie verzweifelt an. "Ach lass mich in ruhe!!!!" brummte er dann, stand auf, musste sich jedoch festhalten, weil ihn ein leichter Schwindel erfasst und stürmte aus dem Abteil.

Hermine kniete immer noch völlig verdutzt an der Stelle.

'So schnell las ich mich nicht ab wimmeln, Malfoy. Irgendwas ist los, vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen' dachte sie bei sich und schwor sich herauszufinden was mit ihm los ist.

Draco hatte sich derweil auf dem Klo eingeschlossen. Er rutsche die Tür runter, zog seine Beine an und legte den Kopf auf die Arme.

'Warum, warum musste ich mich ausgerechnet in Ihn verlieben? Es gibt so viele andere. Aber seit unserem ersten Treffen bekomme ich ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und es wird von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer. Mein schwarzer Engel. Nie darf es jemand erfahren. Ich darf dich einfach nicht lieben Harry.'

Und bei diesem Gedanken fing er an zu weinen und spürte wie sich sein Herz vor schmerzen zusammen zog.

Hermine welche sich langsam begann sorgen zu machen eilte durch den ganzen Zug bis sie an der einzig verschlossen WC Tür ankam.

Sanft klopfte sie an.

"Draco, bist du da drinnen?"

"Verschwinde Granger" kam es dumpf durch die Tür.

'Er hört sich gar nicht gut an. Irgendwie verweint... nein das kann nicht sein. Draco Malfoy und weinen?'

"Was ist den los, lass mich rein oder komm raus."

"Ich sagte du sollst... " aber weiter kam er nicht da in diesem Moment die Türe aufging.

"Tja, wir sind auf den Weg zur Schule also darf man Zaubern. Keine Widerrede du kommst jetzt mit in unser Abteil." Sagte Hermine bestimmend, schnappte sich den verdutzten Draco am Arm und zerrte ihn ins Abteil.

Dort angekommen drückte sie ihm den Schokokuchen, die Schokofrösche und die Bohnen in die Hand.

"So jetzt iss erst mal und dann reden wir!" meinte Hermine, mit einem Ton der keine Widersprüche erlaubte.

Draco sah sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

"Wer hat das alles geholt?"

"Harry" war die einsilbige Antwort von Hermine.

Draco sah sie überrascht an.

Draco begann einen Schokofrosch auszupacken und stopfte ihn in seinen Mund.

"So jetzt reden wir mal Klartext. Was ist los Malfoy?"

Draco sah sie lange an und überlegte, auf einmal reichte er ihr die Hand.

"Wie wäre es mit einem Neubeginn? Ich heiße Draco"

Hermine beobachtete skeptisch Dracos Hand.

Sie nahm sie schüttelte sie und meinte: "Gerne Draco, ich heiße Hermine."

Draco lächelte sie ehrlich an.

"Was ist jetzt mit dir los?"

"Wo soll ich da anfangen. Ich habe mir viele Gedanken gemacht und..." mitten im Satz wurde Draco vom öffnen der Abteilungstür gestört.

Ein schwarzer Haarschopf erschien im Abteil.

Draco sah auf und blickte in smaragdgrüne Augen die ihn erleichtert ansahen. 

"Ah du bist wieder wach. Schön ich hoffe es geht dir gut?"

Draco bekam keinen Ton raus er sah Harry an und konnte nur nicken.

"Wollte euch nur Bescheid sagen das wir gleich in Hogsmade einfahren," an Hermines geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck merkte er das die beiden das gar nicht mitbekommen hatten, " war also gut her zu kommen" grinste er, zwinkerte beiden kurz zu und verschwand dann aus dem Abteil.

Draco und Hermine begannen sich um zuziehen und folgten dann den Schülern aus dem Zug.

"Wir sehen uns später" rief Hermine Draco zu und eilte zu zwei zankenden Drittklässlern.

Draco stand noch kurz auf dem Gleis und sah Hermine nach, als er sich mit einem mal in einer heftigen Umarmung wiederfand.

„Na mein kleiner Eisprinz. Hast du die Ferien gut überstanden?" brummte ihm ein schwarzer Haarschopf ins Ohr.

„Blaise, man bin ich froh dich zu sehen." grinste er und erwiderte die feste Umarmung von Blaise.

In Ihre Geschichten über die Ferien vertieft gingen die Beiden zu den Kutschen und fuhren ins Schloss.

In Hogwarts angekommen bekamen alle nach der Einteilung der Erstklässler und der Rede Dumbledors ein leckeres Essen.

Draco wollte gerade nach seinem Essen mit seinem Haus zum Kerker gehen als er von Snape angehalten wurde.

"Mister Malfoy würden sie mir bitte folgen? Ich bringe sie zu den Gemächern des Schülersprecherpaares. Miss Granger sie bitte auch" rief Snape durch die Halle.

Hermine und Draco eilten Ihrem Professor hinterher.

Vor einem Portrait eines Baumes blieben sie stehen.

"Schokokrümel" murmelte Snape und das Portrait schwang zur Seite

Hermine wanderte durch das Portraitloch und machte Platz damit auch Draco eintreten konnte.

Gegenüber der Tür war ein Kamin in dem ein wunderbares Feuer brannte. Davor standen zwei schwarze Ledersofas und zwei Ledersessel.

Auf der rechten Seite des Raumes standen zwei große Schreibtische unter zwei Fenstern.

An jedem Schreibtisch stand ein großes Regal für Bücher.

Auf der linken Seite ging eine Treppe in den ersten Stock.

Beide wanderten die Treppe hoch.

Links von der Treppe befand sich eine Tür in den Farben Rot und Gold und gegenüber war eine Tür in Silber grün.

Geradeaus befand sich das Bad.

"So ich wünsche ihnen eine Gute Nacht. Ab morgen Abend beginnen Ihre Kontrollgänge. Ade", rief ihnen Professor Snape von unten zu.

Beide wünschten ihm eine gute Nacht und standen sich dann gegenüber.

"Also, gute Nacht Hermine" murmelte Draco und ging in sein Zimmer.

Hermine antwortete mit einem leisen "Gute Nacht" und verschwand dann auch in ihrem Zimmer.

Draco legte sich auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen.

'Oh Harry...' Draco drehte sich um und verfiel in einen sanften Schlaf.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So hoffe es hat gefalle. Bekomme ich vielleicht eine kleine Antwort? **Lieb schau**


	2. Weckaktion

**Weckaktion**

Am nächsten Morgen, Hermine war schon seit einiger Zeit wach, hörte sie ein etwas lauteres Hämmern an Ihrer Wohnungstür. Sie schielte einmal die Treppe hoch um zu sehen ob sich aus Dracos Zimmer etwas bewegte und eilte dann zur Tür.

Ein großer schwarz haariger Junge stand davor und hielt die Faust hoch oben als wollte er gerade nochmals Klopfen.

„Oh guten Morgen Hermine. Du kennst mich sicher nur vom sehen her, hatten bis jetzt ja kaum Kontakt aber ich bin..."

„Blaise Zabini. Ich weiß. Darf ich wissen was du hier möchtest?" fragte Hermine mit einem überraschten Gesicht und begann kurz darauf zu lachen.

Blaise war leicht rot um die Nasenspitze geworden.

„Naja, Draco ist ein ziemlicher Langschläfer und ich habe in den letzten sechs Jahren Methoden entwickelt ihn zu wecken. Und nun du kennst ihn ja nicht und da dachte ich mir ich komme vorbei und spiele Weckdienst." grinsend sah er Hermine an.

Diese machte den Eingang frei und ließ ihn hinein.

„ Die Treppe hoch, das rechte Zimmer ist seines." gab ihm Hermine zu verstehen.

Mit einem diabolischem Grinsen sah Blaise nach oben und meinte zu Hermine „Hehe jetzt ist er fällig... hmmmm... wie gehe ich es jetzt an? Kleine Frage sobald du mich die Treppe runter spurten siehst oder hörst, würdest du mir dann die Tür schnell öffnen?"

Hermine nickte verstört und sah ihm hinter her.

Wenige Sekunden später ging ein markerschütternder Schrei durch die Wohnung und sie hörte von oben ein poltern und einen lachenden Blaise die Treppe runter kommend.

Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sich die Türe und Blaise winkte ihr im davon eilen noch kurz zu.

„Blaise" drang auf einmal ein Schrei die Treppe runter.

Hermine stand am unteren Treppenrand und sah nach oben.

„Oh nein Draco das hat er nicht wirklich gemacht, oder?" fragte Hermine geschockt und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Am oberen Treppenrand stand ein triefender, von Kopf bis Fuß nasser, Draco und sendete Mordsblicke durch die sich schließende Tür.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einige Zauber während sie die Treppe hoch eilte. Kaum das sie oben war stand Draco wieder komplett trocken vor ihr.

„Grummel ich hatte mich so gefreut endlich ruhe vor seinen Weckideen zu haben." murmelte Draco und sah an sich herab.

Mit einem mal wurde ihm bewusst das er nur in einem Slip vor Hermine stand, er wurde knall rot und rannte wie vom Blitz getroffen in sein Zimmer zurück.

Durch die geschlossene Zimmertür durch hörte Hermine wie er ihr ein Danke schön zu rief und fragte ob sie gemeinsam runter gehen sollen.

Hermine bejahte immer noch lachend.

„Ich glaube die Slytherins sind doch ganz witzig und nett." dachte sich Hermine im stillen und kicherte immer mal wieder vor sich her wenn sie an Blaise Aktion dachte.

Nach dem Draco fertig angezogen und gestylt war, kam er elegant die Treppe runter und lächelte Hermine an.

„So gehen wir?" fragte er und öffnete Hermine die Türe.

Beide gingen schweigend neben einander her und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Hermine, Malfoy wartet auf uns" hörten sie auf einmal eine Stimme hinter sich. Beide blieben verdutzt stehen, sahen sich an und drehten sich dann um.

Harry kam auf sie zu gerannt, mit Neville im Schlepptau und winkte.

Hermine bekam aus dem Augenwinkel mit wie Draco sich versteifte.

„Wir sehen uns später." murmelte er, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte weiter Richtung große Halle.

Ich kann ihn jetzt nicht sehen. Ich... oh Draco du musst dich langsam wieder einfangen.dachte sich Draco als er im Eiltempo zur großen Halle eilte.

Harry und Neville kamen schwer atmend neben Hermine zu stehen.

„Was ist den mit Malfoy los, warum wartet er nicht?" japste Harry.

Hermine zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, dachte eigentlich wir gehen zusammen zum Frühstück aber vielleicht ist ihm noch was wichtiges eingefallen?" murmelte Hermine und umarmte ihren besten Freund erstmal.

„Und wie geht es Ron, hat er sich wieder ein gekriegt?" fragte sie aufmunternd.

„Der hat sich gestern Abend noch so in Rage geredet." meinte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie war dein erster Abend mit ihm?" wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle erzählte Hermine ihm erst mal das sie beide einen neu Anfang gestartet hatten und das sie nie gedacht hätte das Draco so, wie sollte sie es ausdrücken, nett sein konnte.

Alle drei liefen in die große Halle und setzten sich an ihren Haustisch. Mitten in Ihrem großen Frühstück ertönte auf einmal ein lautes Jaulen in der großen Halle.

Hermine und Harry sahen auf und suchten mit Ihren Augen den Grund für dieses Geschrei.

Hermine verschluckte sich an Ihrem O-Saft als sie den Grund endlich fand. Drei Tische vor Ihr stand ein mit Pudding besudelter Blaise der verzweifelt auf einen fies grinsenden Draco runter schielte.

Als Hermine hustend den Tisch weiter beobachtete sah sie das jede Puddingschüssel auf dem Tisch der Slytherins seine Löffel selbstständig füllte und auf Blaise zielte.

Harry saß mit offenem Mund an seinem Platz und beobachtete die ganze Szene.

Gerade als Harry sich zu Hermine beugen wollte eilte Snape vom Lehrertisch auf seinen Haustisch zu.

„Mr. Malfoy würden sie mir bitte erklären was hier vor sich geht?" hörten sie seine ölige Stimme.

„Das war nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit." murmelte Draco und sah seinem Hauslehrer unschuldig an.

Mit dem Wink von Snapes Zauberstab war Blaise wieder ordentlich und der Pudding hörte auf zu schießen.

Snape drehte sich um und eilte zu seinem Platz zurück.

Hermine und Harry die beide immer noch zum Slytherin Tisch schauten lachten immer noch.

Als Harry sich gerade zu Dean umdrehte der neben ihm saß, schaute Draco zu ihnen herüber. Er grinste Hermine an und zwinkerte.

Hermine antwortete mit einem Lachen und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

Nach dem Frühstück erhielten alle Ihre Stundenpläne und erfuhren so das sie im Abschlussjahr alle Unterrichte zusammen mit Slytherin hatten.

Ron der entfernt von Hermine und Harry saß, da er immer noch ein geschnappt war wegen der Sache mit Draco, regte sich tierisch darüber auf.

Als erstes sollten sie zusammen Geschichte der Zauberei haben und so begannen alle langsam zu diesem Raum zu gehen.

Hermine und Harry liefen ein Stück hinter Draco und Blaise.

„Ach meno Draco, es war doch nur zu deinem Besten. Ich glaube Hermine hätte dich nicht so prompt wach bekommen." kam es entschuldigend von Blaise.

„Hallo, das Wasser hatte bestimmt minus Grade Blaise" zischte Draco bis er von hinten ein verstörtes „Um was geht was geht es denn hier?" hörte.

Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, auch Blaise verlangsamte seine Schritte bis er stehen blieb und sich umdrehte.

Was er sah ließ ihn beinahe seine Gesichtszüge entgleisen.

Sein bester Freund, und die Coolheit in Person, stand angewurzelt mit dem Rücken zu Potter und wurde rot im Gesicht. Fast sah es aus als ob er verlegen wäre.

Moment, Draco und verlegen? Ähmmm Moment, habe ich etwas verpasst?dachte sich Blaise.

Harry kam neben Draco zum Stehen und besah ihn sich von der Seite. Draco hatte der Weile seinen inneren Kampf gewonnen und spürte das die zarte Röte die sein Gesicht vor wenigen Sekunden noch geziert hatte verschwunden war.

Tief holte er Luft und gab nur ein „Wehe einer von euch beiden verliert darüber ein Wort" von sich und besah Hermine und Blaise mit einem Todesblick. Dann raffte er sich auf und lief eilig weiter Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Zurück ließ er einen noch verwirrteren Harry, einen lachenden Blaise und eine kichernde Hermine.

„Das dürfen wir dir Leider nicht sagen Potter sonst werden wir beide getötet." lachte Blaise und eilte seinem besten Freund hinter her.

Hermine und Harry folgten den beiden um nicht zu spät zu kommen.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten merkten sie wie spät sie dran waren. Es gab nur noch zwei frei Plätze, nämlich neben Draco und Blaise. Blaise saß ganz außen, dann war ein Stuhl frei, dann kam Malfoy und wieder ein freier Stuhl.

Harry sah Hermine an, zuckte mit den Schultern und angelte sich den Platz zwischen den beiden.

Hermine sah skeptisch auf den Platz neben Draco und dann in dessen Gesicht. Er lächelte sich warmherzig an und zeigte Ihr mit der Hand sie solle sich setzten.

Ihr Tisch war etwas weiter hinten, zwar nicht ganz hinten aber auch so weit weg das ihr Lehrer nicht so genau mit bekam was hinten geschah.

Blaise drehte sich mitten im Unterricht mit einem mal zu Harry um uns sprach ihn an.

„Nun da wir in diesem Unterricht zusammen sitzen wie wäre es dann wenn wir uns endlich mal mit Vornamen ansprechen und die alten Streitereien vergessen?" fragte er und hielt Harry seine Hand hin.

Harry besah sich die Hand und schlug direkt ein.

„Mein Name ist Harry, schön dich kennen zu lernen." meinte er mit einem grinsen.

„Und ich heiße Blaise."

Hermine besah sich die Szene und beobachtete Draco dabei. Er schloß gequält die Augen und schluckte hart.

„ist alles in Ordnung Draco?" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Draco öffnete in diesem Moment die Augen und Hermine hat große Mühe nicht erschrocken Luft zu holen.

Sie sah Schmerz und Verletzung in diesen Augen und erinnerte sich wieder an die Szene im ersten Schuljahr, als Harry Dracos Freundschaftsangebot ablehnte.

Kann es sein das Harry ihn damals so verletzt hat? Oder sind da auch andere Gefühle im Spiel fragte sie sich geschockt.

Gerade als sich Harry zu Draco und Ihr umdrehte läutete die Schulglocke.

Draco packte seine Schulsachen zusammen und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Hermine stand ihm in nichts nach und eilte ihm hinterher.

Sowohl Slytherins als auch Gryffindors hatten jetzt eine Freistunde.

Blaise und Harry sahen ihren beiden besten Freunden hinter her.

„Tja, sollen wir beide in der Freistunde etwas unternehmen?" fragte Blaise und sah Harry an.

„Gerne wir können uns ja mal unterhalten. Das haben wir ja noch nie gemacht." lachte Harry und verließ mit Blaise das Klassenzimmer.

Zusammen wanderten sie in die Bücherei und ließen sich dort in gemütlichen Sesseln nieder.

Derweil war Hermine Draco in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung gefolgt. Sie hörte noch wie er seine Zimmertür zu knallte und eilte zu ihm hoch.

Zart klopfte sie an. „Draco, darf ich reinkommen?" fragte sie.

„Habe ich eine Chance dich los zu werden?" kam es murrend aus dem Zimmer

„Nein" war die direkte Antwort.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine sah in das große Zimmer.

Genau vor Ihr war ein riesengroßes Bett, in Grün gehalten, auf dem Draco an die Wand gelehnt saß.

Er sah auf und Hermine bemerkte das ihm eine Träne herunter lief.

Sie ging zu ihm, setzte sich aufs Bett und rutschte zu ihm rüber. Ohne genau darüber nach zu denken nahm sie ihn in den Arm und hielt ihn einfach fest, da brachen bei Draco alle Dämme und er begann zu weinen.

Nachdem sich Malfoy etwas beruhigt hatte lies sie ihn los und er sah sie dankbar an.

„Warum machst du das Hermine?"

„Du bist jetzt ein Freund von mir. Und Freunde sind für einander da. Also Draco was ist los mit dir? Du hast vorhin so verletzt ausgesehen. Draco mir kannst du vertrauen." Hermine sah ihn bittend an.

„Du wirst mich auslachen. Und dann über mich herziehen." er sah sie an.

„Nein Draco, das werde ich nicht. Sag mir was los ist."

„Wie soll ich anfangen.

Weißt du ich wollte Harrys Freundschaft damals wirklich. Ich weiß das ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Arsch war, aber ich spürte einfach das er für mich wichtig ist.

Es hat damals so weh getan als er es ablehnte. Blaise hat Wochen gebraucht um mich wieder zum Lachen zu bringen.

Ich habe mir damals gedacht gut wenn er deine Freundschaft nicht will, vielleicht kommst du dann in seine Nähe in dem du dich mit ihm streitest.

Weißt du Hermine ich habe weder Harry noch euch je gehasst. Mein Vater hat in seiner Erziehung wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Und das was meine Mutter versuchte mir beizubringen fing dann kurz danach an zu wirken.

Ich merkte das ich euch nicht hasste, ich wollte sogar mit euch beiden, damit meine ich Ron und Dich, befreundet sein. Ich begriff immer mehr das alles was mein Vater mir bei brachte falsch ist. Ich bin meiner Mutter unendlich dankbar das sie Ihren Kopf riskierte um mir dies zu vermitteln.

Ich habe euch beneidet. Ich hatte und habe Blaise und er ist mein bester Freund aber ich hatte trotzdem immer den Wunsch mit euch was zu unternehmen.

Aber am meisten wollte ich mit Harry befreundet sein. Ich wollte mit euch zusammen lachen und am besten dann noch mit Blaise zusammen.

Mit der zeit merkte ich das da nicht nur Freundschaftliche Gefühle waren die ich für Harry empfand.

Jedes mal wenn ich wieder einen Krach mit euch hatte fühlte ich mich danach so schlecht." sprach er und wurde gegen Ende immer Leiser.

Er wartete auf das Lachen und die wüsten Beschimpfungen von Hermine aber nichts geschah. Er sah zu ihr auf und sah ein ehrliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Du hast uns beneidet? Warum?"

„Weil ihr mit Harry zusammen wart. Er hat euch angestrahlt, mit euch gelacht. Und mich hat er immer nur mit Hass angeschaut."

„Du liebst ihn, stimmts?" flüsterte Sie und sah in seine Augen. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen. Sie konnte die Antwort in diesen Augen lesen.

Sie zog ihn wieder in die Arme.

„Du verfluchst mich jetzt nicht?" fragte er verstört.

„Nein warum? Wir sind doch Freunde, vergessen?"

_Um die Ecke schiele „Und wie war es? Muss ich mich vor faulen Obst in Sicherheit bringen?_


End file.
